The Torturing of Jasper
by angelofmusicxo
Summary: Jasper goes through more than you'd think! He catches Edward and Bella in an... awkward moment...haha! originally a oneshot but I love Jazzy too much to keep it at that! REVIEW!
1. Ch 1 Awkward Moments

The Torturing of Jasper

JPOV

Peace at last. Quiet, peaceful, silence…

My family had gone hunting, and I wasn't thirsty yet. I'd hunted yesterday. Only Edward and Alice were home with me, and Edward had just left to go somewhere. That was good. I felt relief as one more thread of emotional connection detached and was out of range.

Don't get me wrong. I love my family very, very much. But with all that love and all of those _emotions, _sometimes it was alright to feel relief when they were gone.

I was pretty pathetic, being so vulnerable. I felt like sometimes I wasn't even in control with my own existence. But Alice always cheered me up.

Though sometimes I couldn't cheer up right away. Sometimes I was left behind, unable to do anything but wallow in all of the emotion. Happiness radiated normally, and I wouldn't feel anything negative then. But when Emmett and Edward fight or when Alice gives Carlisle makeovers, emotions rampage.

But what was even more dreadful was when Emmett and Rosalie or Esme and Carlisle were sharing intimate moments with each other. _That _was unbearable. It wouldn't be _just _happiness, but lust as well. And let me tell you, it's fine to feel lust, but when you feel _other _peoples' desire, God! It was disgusting.

Alice was somewhere downstairs, watching some kind of "Bachelor" show, or whatever. She'd asked me if I wanted to watch with her, but I said "no". I'd do anything for her, but sometimes I just needed a break from all of that yearning and… emotion.

So I meandered upstairs, minding my own business.

I had nothing to do, really. It was Sunday and I didn't know what to do. Maybe I should've gone hunting…

_Yes, _I thought. _Maybe I'll ask Edward…_

Where was he though?

And then, an emotional connection reattached- came into range- and I could feel his emotions.

Waves of heat and warmth and happiness washed over me from his connection line. I was being drowned in a sea of love.

What was he doing?

I walked over to his room. I didn't hear his music playing, and boy, did he love music. So that couldn't be the reason for what he was feeling right now.

I lifted my wrist to knock, trying to be polite, when a tsunami pierced my mind. More emotion!

This was torture. I had felt love before, and I have felt desire, sure… but compared to this dagger of complete and utter adoration and _want _and _need, _that was nothing!

What I felt now was a burning inferno of lust, and after I recovered from the waves of emotion that had crashed into me, I opened the door, thinking, _what the heck is he doing in there? _

I hated myself for asking that question, because it was soon answered.

Edward and Bella were kissing passionately- more passionately than I could ever dare to do with a human- on his leather couch. And they were completely over one another.

Once Edward noticed I was in the doorway, he pulled off of Bella, and they were both panting.

Edward gave me a look, as if to say, "Too much?"

I scoffed. _Just a _little _bit, _I thought.

"Sorry," He murmured.

There was a stirring silence…

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go…hunting…" I trailed off awkwardly. "But… I guess you want to continue doing whatever it was…?"

Oh my God, that sounded SO weird!

"Not that you were _doing _anything but…" If I could blush I would have.

Bella was sitting on the couch, her face flushed with redness.

"Jasper," Edward called.

"Yes?" I asked, embarrassed and sorry for having intruded on their…private moment.

"Just-" Edward started.

"I'll just… leave," I finished his sentence anxiously.

I bolted down the stairs, and sat next to Alice on the couch.

"So, you've decided to give 'Bachelor' a shot?" She said triumphantly.

Wow, my wife didn't even know what happened! And for once!

"Better than what Edward's doing," I murmured as the bachelor started making out with a woman in a bathing suit.

"Huh?" Alice asked. "What's he doing?"

I said a bit too quickly, "Nothing…"

A/N: Did you like it? REVIEW!!! ... please!!!

Angelxo


	2. Ch 2 Health Class

Ch. 2

Health Class

JPOV

ARGH! It was Monday again. Another Monday, another torturing scene of my existence. I sighed.

Yes, this town was incredibly small and deserted, but it had more people than you'd think. That meant more emotions…

Alice saw my eye twitch at the thought. She squeezed my hand tighter.

"You okay?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"…The best I can be," I moaned.

She giggled. At least my reactions to this torment made her happy. A rush of tingly warmth radiated from her. Her happiness was worth anything.

We walked into the building, and into our first class. Health.

The most dreadful class of the day was first for me. And let me tell you, the _feelings _that humans felt in this class were unbelievably upsetting. I mean, they were only 18 year olds and their thoughts- as Edward put it- were above the explicitness it should be at their young age.

I shuddered. And I thought I had it bad this place, but _Edward, _ugh! He had to deal with all of those…_thoughts _and _images. _

I shudder to think what kind of images…

But I was grateful that my power only had to deal with emotions, although sometimes the horror could be equal to Edward's power.

"Be strong," Alice whispered, softer than a human could hear. We walked into the room, and we were early.

A relief!

I smiled at Alice's inside joke. As if I couldn't be strong when I had to endure all of this for a good amount of time!

Who thought of having health class in the school's program, anyway? Back in my day, I'd be free of any talks about lust and desire in school. Those were the days…

I almost laughed at myself. I sounded so old!

The class filed in as the bell rang. Waves of curiosity emitted from them into my mind. Maybe the class today would be better… maybe we wouldn't have to watch explicit videos this time… maybe we could do some harmless worksheet instead of being lectured…

Stupid optimistic me!

"Class, originally I scheduled to be absent today, but since my plans changed, you're going to be taking notes instead of doing worksheets!" The teacher yelped.

A herd of various, rampaging emotion struck me so abruptly that I cringed as the impact hit me hard. The weird part of it was that instead of horror or disappointment, I felt a few people being _satisfied. _Teens these days had appalling minds.

And from Alice I felt worry.

I opened my eyes, and after recovering from that stampede of sensation, I reassured her that I was okay.

We took out our notebooks and all had a pen in hand.

It was really strange how people could be so _curious _about their own lust and where it came from.

"Today we're going to go over hormones," The teacher began.

To me, hormones meant "lust." The horrid word!

"Now, when teenagers reach the time of adolescence, their hormones run crazy," She continued. Amazingly, I managed to suppress a moan.

Excitement burst from everyone in the room. Disgusting minds these people have…

"Hence, during the time of your teenage years, and during the time when you reach your twenties, these emotions will be running fresh and fiery," She said,

A growl was being conjured in my chest. Enough! I've had enough!

"Any questions so far?" The teacher asked the class.

A wall of anxiousness, curiosity, and _desire _for you-know-what smacked me across the face.

"NO, I DO NOT HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT HORMONES!!!" I heard someone boom. "I'M ALMOST TWO HUNDRED YEARS OLD AND I DO NOT NEED THIS SPEECH!!!"

All the humans in the room whipped around to look at me.

Then, with a rush of embarrassment and horror I realized that I was standing up and my hands over my ears, as if that would block out the sensations the humans were feeling.

Quickly- maybe too quickly- I threw my hands from my ears down to my side and shut up.

The teacher was staring at me, disbelief covering every inch of her face.

"Jasper?" She said, softly. I think she was afraid of me now. "Would you like to excuse yourself? I'll you a pass to the guidance office."

Going to see a counselor was better than enduring another class like this.

I hurried out of the room, gratefully taking the pass from the teacher's desk and bolted to the guidance counselor's office. The emotions from that room faded as I entered an empty hall… empty of passion, desire, and lust. I was relieved, because at that moment I was free. The word "free" sounded weird to me.

I felt this new feeling- free, that is… up until I entered the guidance office and saw the counselor smiling at me, over-friendly. Here we go!


	3. Chapter 3 The Guidance Counselor

Ch. 3: The Guidance Counselor

JPOV

The counselor looked freaky. She had a smile pasted on and everything but her twitching, smiley mouth was as frozen as stone. She kept _staring _at me when I entered the doorway. Excitement was bursting through the walls of her emotional consciousness.

Oh, God. And I thought I was free…

When I didn't dare move further into her room, she spoke, her broad, twitchy grin in place.

"C'mon in, Jazzy, I won't bite," She said, her voice high pitched like she was addicted to a drug and now on a high. Ecstasy, maybe…

Ha! I knew she wouldn't bite, but I might have to though, if she was going to be like this the whole time!

"So, Jazzy," She started.

"It's Jasper," I corrected, trying to sound polite, although I was losing my patience.

She was jumping up and down in her chair, causing the frames on the walls to shake. It was as though she had just been electrocuted or something.

"Jasper, yes…" She gave out a squeaky, mechanical giggle. "So, I hear that you think you don't need health class speeches?"

"…Yes." How did she know this already? I was _just _sent to the office a minute ago, and she knew all the details? Maybe she was a vampire… or maybe my teacher had told her already… goodness, that was fast.

"And why is that?" She said, biting her pencil's eraser tip.

I suppressed a grimace. I bet rubber didn't taste too good, even to a human.

"Because," I began explaining, as she started chewing on the eraser. "Because I know all about that stuff already, and I just don't need to feel uncomfortable."

She took the pencil out of her mouth, and I could see that she had left most of it dripping wet with saliva. "How do you know all of that stuff?"

"Um… I've experienced it before," I said cautiously.

"You've had…?" She started, curious.

I could feel that she was surprised.

I realized what she meant. "Oh, no! No, I haven't! No… I _haven't…_you know. I just experienced lectures on that topic before…because my dad's a doctor and what not."

"Oh," She said, calming down.

I helped her relax quicker by giving her a dose of the last bit of my calm.

"And you said that you are two hundred?" She asked.

I bit my lip, swearing in my mind. Did I say that? I was impulsive a few minutes ago, so I wouldn't have known.

"Oh, um… yeah…" I fumbled for an answer. "OH! Yeah. I've been playing too many video games for my own good. In this one video game, you can become immortal. It's funny, isn't it? Ha! What people come up with these days…"

Shut up! I was rambling.

"…Yes," The counselor said, but I knew she just said that because she wanted me to be quiet.

"So, Jazzy-"

"It's Jasper."

"…Yes," She said, twitching like she was struck by lightning. "Okay. So…are you like this because you are uncomfortable with the idea of a man and a woman sharing intimate moments?"

I was going to say the truth, which was: "YES! I AM! All that LUST I have to feel from other people! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH, WOMAN!!!"

But I didn't. I caught myself before I could go and make a scene again.

Instead, I said, "…No."

"Then what is it?"

"Uh… uh…" I rummaged for a good answer.

"Has someone tried to do _it_ to you, so is that why?" She asked, too nosy.

I blinked, disbelieving as to what I had just heard her say.

A flood of pride radiated from her. I flinched. Something was brewing in her mind…

"I KNEW IT!!!" She shrieked.

She placed a hand on my shoulder before I could blink and said, leaning close to me, "Don't worry, honey. We'll get to the bottom of this. Everything's all right."

"What?" I asked, managing to actually keep the volume down this time. I dreaded the answer.

"I'll send you to professional therapy," She said calmly, as if what she said made _me _calm.

Before I could budge, she handed me an envelope with my name on it, spelled, "Jazzy."

I moaned silently.

"Get your parent's signature, and I'll give them the information for the therapy," She explained.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she pushed me out the door gently. "Don't worry, honey. You'll be better soon!"

I cringed. How was I going to explain this to my family?!


	4. Chapter 4 The Talk

Ch. 4: The Talk

JPOV

I walked through the door, clutching the dreaded note I wanted to tear apart. ARGH! I hoped Emmett wasn't home when I was going to explain the situation. He'd surely make a big deal out of it.

"Carlisle, Edward? Is anyone home?" I called when I was in the foyer.

Not a sound…

I sighed. If you wanted something done right, you better do it yourself. "CARLISLE!!! I BIT A HUMAN!!!"

There was a crash from upstairs, and lots of bustling, like a stampede of wild boars. And then, in a flash, my family was standing in front of me.

"WHAT?! WHERE?" They exclaimed in unison.

Daggers of panic speared through me.

I sent them waves of calm.

I smirked at their frenzied expressions. "Don't worry, I just needed one of you to come down here."

Soon enough, I was flying in the air, Emmett pounding my face. I started to kick him, no time to aim!!!

After a minute, Esme was screeching, "Boys! Calm down or no grizzly bear hunting for a week!"

Emmett immediately pulled off.

Esme scolded, "Emmett, what do you say?"

Emmett's face would've been red if he was human, and he pouted, shifting in his place, hands behind his back, "Sorry," He muttered.

I suppressed a laugh. "I can't hear you!"

He glared at me. "Sorry," He said a bit louder.

"Still can't hear you!" I tantalized.

"SORRY!" He roared, the word echoing through the whole house.

I nodded, chuckling.

Esme glared at me this time. I stopped. "And Jasper, what do you say?"

"Sorry, Emmett," I said, in a mock child's voice.

Behind Esme's back, he clenched his fists.

"So, Jasper," Carlisle continued as if nothing had happened. "What is it you needed?"

I paused, eyeing Emmett's dirty look. "Can I talk to you and Esme alone please?"

"Why? Is Jazzy-poo too afraid of his big brother?" Emmett ranted.

"Now, Emmett, you go to your room!" Esme shrieked.

With another look at me, he walked up the stairs.

My family sat down at the table- all except Emmett- and they waited for me to start to talk.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "It's about health class."

Alice stood up. "I should be going, now! I have to, um, you know… go wash my…uh… fish!"

We watched her suspiciously as she darted up the stairs, in a rush to wash her "fish."

"Does she even have a fish?" Rosalie asked after a moment.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should wash her fish with her."

Rosalie stared at him, confused, and then followed Alice. I swore I heard her mutter, "How do you wash a fish?"

"We have a fish?" I asked after a moment.

"NO!" The three that were left yelled.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Can I tell you the news now?"

"Yes, dear," Esme said, waves of care touching me.

"So…" I searched for correct words. "The guidance counselor wants me to go through some therapy."

Edward started laughing.

"Okay, that is IT!" Esme yelled. "Edward, please go to your room if you can't handle a mature conversation!"

He composed himself quite quickly. "I'll survive."

They turned back to me.

"She thinks I've been…" I grimaced. "She suspects I've been… you know, raped or something, so that's why I made a scene in health class."

Carlisle looked worried. "Made a scene?"

I felt guilty. "It wasn't anything. I just said that I didn't need the lecture on hormones anymore."

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked.

"I also…okay, please understand that I was impulsive and the emotions in the room were outrageous."

They nodded.

"I kind of said that I was two hundred years old…"

They gaped in horror.

"B-but," I added quickly. "I mended that with the counselor."

The three exchanged glances. They were all undergoing some confusion.

"Jasper," Carlisle said gently, "Is that because you were stressed by too much emotion?"

"…Yes."

"Or is it because you're uncomfortable with the process?"

"Process?" I echoed. I didn't really like where this conversation was going.

Carlisle gave Esme the I-told-you-so look.

Then he turned to me, his face serious but calm. "You see, Jasper, when a man and a woman are in love-"

Esme was gazing at Carlisle with a _lot _of love.

Edward looked at me like he was older than I was.

I covered my ears childishly. "OH MY CARLISLE!" I screamed. "What's up with people today?! I KNOW what the process is!!! I'm freaking two hundred years old!!!" I dropped my hands to my sides and kept ranting. "I can do my own work, I can figure out what love is, and I'm old enough to do whatever I want, say freaking whatever I want!"

"Oh, Jazzy said 'freaking'!" Edward cooed.

I glared at him, "Now _you _Edward Anthony-"

But I stopped when I saw Esme's oh-no-you-didn't face.

"Sorry, Esme," I mumbled.

I could swear I heard Emmett laughing uproariously upstairs.

But no one else seemed to notice.

"Jasper, are these series of breakdowns because you haven't experienced the process?" Carlisle said, too calmly.

I was hyperventilating with frustration at this point. "NO!"

"Jasper," Esme said lovingly. "Don't worry, Edward here hasn't experienced it yet, either, so there's no rush."

Edward looked at Esme incredulously. This time, Emmett laughs were so erratic, he starting choking.

"EMMETT!" Esme called. "STOP EAVESDROPPING!"

I heard a _smack _and Emmett yelled, "OW…! Rosalie!!!" Smack. "Sorry Esme!!!"

Esme faced me.

"So," Carlisle said, continuing. "Jasper, I think it's best to try it out and see, okay?"

"But-"

"Jasper, we care about you, and you're like a son to us, so please," Esme said.

"But-"

"That's final, Jasper. It's for your own good."

And within a second, Carlisle signed the permission form and handed it back to me. Therapy, here I come…


End file.
